


Beneath the Milky Twilight

by PervyPenguin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 12x23 coda, Coda, Episode: s12e23 All Along the Watchtower, Grieving Dean, Hopeful Ending, M/M, canon character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 15:34:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10993830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PervyPenguin/pseuds/PervyPenguin
Summary: “No!” Dean screamed as he watched Lucifer’s sword pierce Cas. Blue-white light poured out of Cas’ eyes and wound. He fell like a puppet with its strings cut.





	Beneath the Milky Twilight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt from boltxn-queen on tumblr.
> 
> Title taken from lyrics for the song "Kiss Me", which I know Sixpence None the Richer performed, among others.

“No!” Dean screamed as he watched Lucifer’s sword pierce Cas. Blue-white light poured out of Cas’ eyes and wound. He fell like a puppet with its strings cut. 

Time went fuzzy for Dean for the next few minutes. He was vaguely aware of Mary punching Lucifer, of Lucifer dragging them both back to the alternate universe, of Sam running back into the house. But all he could focus on was the outline of broken wings and Cas’ still form.

Dean fell to the ground, his knees unable to hold him up any longer. It wasn’t supposed to be like this. They had Mom back, had Cas back, everything was looking up. Now Mary was gone and Cas… Cas…

He couldn’t even think it. Cas had died before, but this… this felt final. God… Chuck… whoever, had clearly left the building. Billie had been very clear about there being no more ‘miracles’ for the Winchester family. And the burned wingprint… That had always been an absolute finality for angels.

_“Kiss me.”_

Dean started. It sounded like Cas, asking for… a kiss? Clearly, he was losing it.

_“Kiss me.”_

There it was again. God, Dean wanted to listen. He’d never admitted it to anyone, never said it out loud… But Cas had been in his head, he had to have known, right? 

Suddenly, Dean couldn’t breathe. What if he hadn’t known? What if Cas had died, not knowing how much Dean needed him, _wanted_ him? Thinking he was still alone, just a tool?

_“KISS. ME.”_

The whisper had become demanding. Dean took a quick look, to ensure he was alone. Sam would probably understand, but he felt the need for privacy.

“I’m sorry, Cas.” His voice broke. “I’m sorry I never told you. Sorry I couldn’t save you. Just… so fucking sorry.”

He leaned over and brushed Cas’ hair back from his forehead before resting his hand on Cas’ cheek. He pressed his lips softly to Cas’, ignoring the unnatural stillness and fading warmth. A stray tear fell onto Cas’ cheek. Something inside Dean broke and he could only sob quietly, clutching Cas tight.

He didn’t notice when Cas started breathing again. Or when Cas moved a little. He was too wrapped up in his own grief.

Dean stilled when Cas laid a hand on his head. “Cas?”

“Hello, Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come flail with me on [Tumblr!](http://phangirlpenguin.tumblr.com/)  
> I'm always taking prompts and up for chatting/new friends!


End file.
